Striker-verse
guess what bois this is where i write canon universe but better Striker-verse A canon-timeline rewrite created by [[User:NightStrike the Dragon|'NightStrike']]. Feel free to make characters, but please abide by the rules and lore. This stunning code was compiled by [[User:ZzzSleepyCreeper|'Veal']] with the help of [[User:Forge the Hybrid|'Forge']]. Rules * Note that this page is more of a refrence for myself on the canon of my own characters / AU base; the lore cannot be flexible. If you want canon events or even CRAZIER canon lore, don't make characters conforming to this rewrite. * Adding cities is okay with permission, but keep in mind the the main focal points of this universe. *'To fanon tribe owners:' if you don't like the blurb I have provided below your tribe (it's mostly how I work them into my own universe as a general outline or outlook of them. it is extremely generalized of course) please contact me and I can work out how you'd better want them to be represented. Affiliated Worldbuilding * Nightcry-verse * Rapture-verse Tribes :Click on a the tribes header for content. AviWings Description: different "groups", tail darts, light bones, big wings, feathers Abilities: tail darts, fast flyers, can mimic bird calls and voices Location: between mountainous desert and rainforest Queen: Queen Arch Diet: seeds, small game, occasional large game, berries, fruit Alliances: neutral AviWings tend to be messengers, bringers of knowledge, and omens of hope, and are generally seen as neutral parties, even as individuals. They can be very idealized within other cultures and are more community-oriented than your average dragon. Not much is known about their internal affairs within their kingdom, though no one suspects anything suspicious. DeathWings Description: dark scales; semi-transparent bodies, enamel exocranium ("mask"), forked black tongues Abilities: thin scales; breathe poison gas vapor Location: small group of islands at the tip of the SkyWing Kingdom Lady: Tawny Owl Diet: fish, birds, rabbits, rodents, foxes, livestock, grown plants Alliances: neutral DeathWings, similar to AviWings, are also seen as neutral parties when they do come into casual contact with other tribes, though due to their lack of movement out of their territory, DeathWings are rarely seen far south of the SkyWing kingdom. There are even some dragons who doubt their existence. The other tribes know of the DeathWings' desire to not be involved in war, and generally they are not a large player in the continental politics of Pyrrhia and Pantala. Their system can be seen as strange by other, less-cultured dragons, but generally there is no role placed on DeathWings as an entire tribe. DriftWings Description: cool or gray/brown scales, back sails and tail "teardrops", royalty has black facial markings Abilities: can breathe fire if warm enough; heightened sense of hearing; can tuck into a ball; thick, protective scales Location: below the Mud Kingdom, near start of the Bay of a Thousand Scales Queen: Queen Graceweaver Governor: Governor Rainspinner Diet: omnivorous diet, mostly small mammals, fish, and citrus fruits Alliances: SwiftWings, RainWings, MudWings, TempestWings DriftWings are generally stereotyped as very friendly, do-gooders, and involved individuals. They are fairly scattered across Pyrrhia (and there are even a few who have made the flight to Pantala!) though become more concentrated the closer you get to their kingdom. They take up a variety of occupations across the continents. DriftWings are a strong political force, though they are often overshadowed by the more ruthless, ambitious tribes in sheer amount of gettibg things done. Their diplomatic programs are top-notch and DriftWings are overall the most globally-sensitive tribe. HiveWings Description: red, orange, black, brown, or gold-colored scales, thin, bug-like wings Abilities: tail stinger, toxins are paralyzing or foul-smelling, can hover perfectly in flight Location: the Pantalan Hives Queen: Queen Mantis Diet: savanna and prairie animals, plants, honey, fruit, nectar Alliances: NightWings, IceWings, SeaWings HiveWings are seen as structured and organized indviduals, though they may also be workaholics and sometimes even too-controlling. As a tribe they are focused on overall community efficiency and are often the architects and the driving force in Pantala. They clash with the LeafWings on occasion, and are rivaling the SkyWings and SandWings in terms of utter political ambition. Though, in war, HiveWings are less fit than the Pyrrhian tribes to be on the front lines. They are usually very predictable, though they have been driven off-kilter before by regressive Queens. IceWings Description: silver, pastel colored, or white scales; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end Abilities: can withstand sub-zero temperatures, exhale a deadly freezing breath Location: the upper northwest part of the Pyrrhian continent, icy tundra Queen: Queen Hail Diet: arctic animals including polar bears and caribou, fish, birds of prey Alliances: HiveWings IceWings as individuals are seen as very arrogant, secretive, and haughty. Their society is extremely structured and often oppressive, even to those in higher circles. There are very few IceWings who travel south of the desert, so seeing a dragon with IceWing blood seen among intertribal cities is usually a result of exile or a a hybrid. IceWing politics within the tribe are very ruthless, backhanded, and tense. This is lesser when dealing with other tribes, but IceWings in higher circles who deal with diplomats are extremely good with words, persuasion, and manipulation. The IceWings are not blatant political powerhouses, but they can pull a few strings within the world. LeafWings Description: green, red, yellow, orange, and brown scales; leaf-patterned wings; webbing that runs along the spine Abilities: absorb energy from the sun, empaths, minor botanokinesis Location: live in the savanna tree canopies of central Pantala Queen: Queen Fern Diet: plants including both wild and domesticated crops, insects, omnivorous under stressing circumstances Alliances: SilkWings, RainWings, SandWings LeafWings as individuals are usually seen as revolutionary, outspoken, and unafraid to take things into their own talons. LightWings Description: pastel or saturated colors, mirror spots on wings, crowns Abilities: tolerant to pain, flash their wings and reflect light Location: below the tundra and above the desert Representatives: Masala, Lalonde, Brockwood Diet: diverse; meats and fruits Alliances: SandWings MistWings Description: flexible gray to blue-gray scales, occasional purple tint Abilities: numbing breath mist, good climbers Location: southeastern "wing", between SkyWings and SwiftWings Queen: Queen Rhinae Diet: mostly small game, plants in forested regions, seafood Alliances: SkyWings, TempestWings MudWings Description: armored brown scales, amber or gold undertones, large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout, thick tails Abilities: breathe fire (if warm enough), hold their breath for up to an hour, (if hatched from a blood-red egg) are physically resistant to fire Location: near Diamond River and Diamond Spray Delta, by the ocean, swampy kingdom Queen: Queen Limestone Diet: livestock, fruit, swamp animals, diet is widely varied Alliances: DriftWings, SkyWings, SwiftWings NightWings Description: black or dark-colored scales, scattered star-like patterns under wings, black tongues Abilities: can breathe fire, ability to read minds/foretell the future (if hatched under one or more full moons) Location: the Rainforest Kingdom, the Lost City of Night on the southern peninsula, formerly the NightWing Island Queen: Queen Valiance Diet: birds, rodents, fruit, small mammals, carrion, omnivorous under stressing circumstances Alliances: HiveWings, SeaWings, SandWings RainWings Description: scales constantly shift colors (generally in accordance with their mood), prehensile tails, ruffs behind ears Abilities: can camouflage scales, can unhinge their jaws and spray venom from frontmost two fangs Location: The rainforest in the south of Pyrrhia, Rainforest Kingdom Queen: Queen Paradise Diet: citrus fruit, vegetables, plants; usually have a preference for a vegetarian diet, but are naturally omnivorous Alliances: SilkWings, LeafWings, DriftWings SandWings Description: white, pale yellow, gold, or brown-colored scales, ridge along spine, barb on end of tail Abilities: survive long periods of time without food or water, breathe fire, inject a deadly venom through a barb on their tail Location: Desert in the west of Pyrrhia Queen: Queen Taipan Diet: insects, livestock, birds, rats, camel milk, omnivorous under stressing circumstances Alliances: LightWings, LeafWings, NightWings SeaWings Description: blue, green, or violet-ranged scales, gills, bioluminescent markings; webbing along spine, talons, and underbelly, powerful tails Abilities: can breathe underwater, excellent swimmers, bioluminescent markings Location: The Bay of a Thousand Scales on the eastern Pyrrhian coastline Queen: Queen Mako Diet: seafood such as fish, squid, and eel; seabirds, underwater flora Alliances: NightWings, HiveWings SilkWings Description: scales can be nearly any color or pattern (are usually bright and luminescent or reminiscent of butterfly and moth patterns), butterfly-like wings Abilities: spin silk out of their tails; very rarely a SilkWing can shoot a burning hot silk out of their tails known as flamesilk Location: the Pantalan plains and mountians, widespread Queen: Queen Apodemia Diet: honey, plants, fruit, nectar, blood (when available), omnivorous under stressing circumstances Alliances: LeafWings, RainWings SkyWings Description: red, orange, or gold scales, narrow wings, extremely curved talons, long tails, pointed snouts Abilities: powerful fighters and fast flyers, breathe extremely hot fire, very rarely, a SkyWing may be born with too much fire Location: The northeast part of the continent; mountain region; Claws of the Clouds Mountains Queen: Queen Aplomado Diet: mountain animals, occasionally seafood, scavengers, omnivorous under stressing circumstances Alliances: TempestWings, MistWings, MudWings SwiftWings Description: white, gray, or black scales; stripe from eye to tail; finely feathered mane and tail tuft; retractable claws Abilities: fast flyers (equal to AviWings), best olfactory sense of all the tribes Location: mountainous middle of Pyrrhia King: King Byasaros High Prophet: name Diet: fish, birds, sheep, rodents, goats, omnivorous under stressing circumstances Alliances: MudWings, DriftWings TempestWings Description: dark colored scales, bright "transitional" scales, stripes on wings, powerful wings Abilities: fast in bad weather, charging, storm sense or enhanced senses, occasional Spark Location: the northern tip of the continent, the "wingtip", bordering SkyWings, MistWings, and DeathWings Queen: Queen Mercury Diet: prefer meat, typically large game and seafood, omnivorous under stressing circumstances Alliances: SkyWings, MistWings, DriftWings General Lore Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam commodo varius ipsum, et sodales elit congue non. Etiam efficitur metus sit amet dolor cursus, at gravida orci lacinia. Nam enim risus, laoreet eget elit non, ornare fringilla ligula. Aliquam erat volutpat. Integer posuere diam in consectetur cursus. Draconic *size chart *pantalan tribes are more fragile than pyrrhian tribes *pantalan tribes have more numbers due to size and technological advancement *dragons have little sexual dimorphism *flight chart, ability comparison and dynamics *all dragons are capable of being onnivores Cultural text Pyrrhia Lore Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam commodo varius ipsum, et sodales elit congue non. Etiam efficitur metus sit amet dolor cursus, at gravida orci lacinia. Nam enim risus, laoreet eget elit non, ornare fringilla ligula. Aliquam erat volutpat. Integer posuere diam in consectetur cursus. Donec sit amet rhoncus elit. Fusce maximus finibus suscipit. Suspendisse leo elit, vulputate eget diam eu, aliquet tincidunt nibh. Maecenas a nulla laoreet, ultrices orci a, iaculis diam. Nunc laoreet, leo eget consequat ultrices, nunc ante volutpat ante, non consectetur dolor augue id ante. Diplomacy text Government text Pantala Lore Nulla varius nunc at auctor volutpat. Morbi convallis et urna ac porttitor. Curabitur efficitur quam a nunc imperdiet venenatis. Donec at condimentum leo. Nulla nisi lectus, sagittis ut metus vel, placerat volutpat leo. Aenean et mauris at lorem molestie suscipit. Pellentesque ut nisi purus. Pellentesque eget efficitur risus. Integer a quam sed quam commodo ornare. Suspendisse eget diam in diam placerat tincidunt nec volutpat justo. Duis non mauris erat. Mud Kingdom text Rain Kingdom text Category:NightStrike